


What was Stiles' first kiss?

by witchystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, is this even a fanfic, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchystilinski/pseuds/witchystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Stiles liked Lydia since 3rd grade, but no-one knows all the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was Stiles' first kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING WORK SUCKS.  
> It obviously sucks lmao.

Stiles was in love with Theo Raeken.

Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff's son, Scott McCall's best friend, was in love with Theo Raeken.

 

He was young.

But still.

 

It started with a crush. Stiles was smiling whenever he saw or heard Theo, and he blushed when he thought of him.

 

However _Theo did not help_ by smiling and being cute boy around Stiles.

They were on 4rd grade.

 

Stiles was thinking about Theo all the time, but he didn't tell Scott about this. Well, he was too busy thinking about Theo he didn't realise that Scott had seen that Stiles was in love with Theo Raeken.

 

It happened in the classroom.

Stiles was with Theo and Scott. Alone.

 

There was a terrifying silence surronding them.

 

 

"I'm going to get our bags guys, wait here" Scott finally said breaking the awkward silence.

He left.

 

Stiles looked at Theo with a smile.

Theo looked at Stiles with a smile.

Damn, they were so adorable together.

 

Before they could even think, someone of those two leaned closer and made their lips touch.

They didn't know who did it. But it didn't really matter.

 

**Because that moment was theirs.**

 

That was it, Stiles had Theo's first kiss forever and Theo had Stiles' first kiss too.

Now nothing mattered.

 

Oh, there was a problem.

Not the fact they were finally kissing.

 

The problem was standing next to the door with a little surprised face.

_Scott McCall._

 

''Oops, sorry!'' he said, making it more awkward than ever.

 

Those two would be together now, but..

 

Theo Raeken left Beacon Hills. Stiles Stilinski forgot him. Stiles Stilinski was hurt. Stiles Stilinski had to like someone else now. Stiles started liking Lydia.

 

That's it.

 

That's why Stiles doesn't trust Theo now.

 

He's afraid.

 

Of falling in love with him again.

 

And Theo leaving him here again.

 

That's why Stiles will never trust him.

 

But nobody knows it except him and Scott.

And nobody will.

 

But love is unpredictable.

Who knows?

 

Maybe Stiles Stilinski will fall in love with Theo Raeken again.

And he won't be afraid anymore...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST READ
> 
> I SUCK AT WRITING
> 
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW GOOD ENGLISH  
> FUCK
> 
> THANKZ ANYWAY  
> c;


End file.
